1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device and a method for production of magnetized water and, in particular, to a device and a method for its production by making use of the phenomenon that molecules of water form clusters and concentrate themselves in a field of pulsating magnetism.
2. Description of Related Art
Magnetized water is more significant for showing the characteristics of a peculiar water through change of the arrangement of its molecules under the influence of magnetism than the fact that its molecules gain a magnetic trait by magnetization. Various studies and research have so far been made about the physicochemical characteristics of magnetized water.
For example, it has been reported that when water is magnetized and used in industries, the scale caused by the water inside pipes decreases. If magnetized water is used in rinsing mouths, fewer dental calculi result. For another example of biological reactions in living bodies, there has been a report that in magnetized water the activity of glutamate decarboxylase is greater by some 30% than in ordinary water. There have been many other reports on the virtues of magnetized water.
Much research has been made of uses of molecules of water in living bodies. It is known that in most processes of metabolism in a living body, such biochemical reactions as syntheses and degradation of protein or nucleic acid, as well as storage and release of energy, take place through the reactions of molecules of water in the process of their rearrangement. However, it is also known that such biochemical reactions of molecules of water do not take place by molecules of water in direct reaction with other biological substances. Suitable solutes, which function as a buffer, are necessary for the reactions to take place. Water, a main solvent in a living body, has such solutes dissolved in it, such as Na+, K+, Ca++, Mg+, Zn++, Fexe2x88x92, SO4xe2x88x92, PO4xe2x88x92, Clxe2x88x92, etc., playing the role of a buffer by keeping the solvent""s pH or osmotic pressure to a certain level. These solutes are capable of reacting with molecules of water and changing their arrangement.
To explain in further detail, a sodium ion, Na+, and a potassium ion, K+, bring about in a living body quite opposite biochemical reactions. Na+, by reaction with molecules of water, assumes an arrangement whereby the Na+ is encircled by the water molecules, resulting in dispersion of the water molecules to assemble around the Na+, causing a swelling of the arrangement of molecules of water. The water""s osmotic pressure increases, weakening the dipolarity of water by forcefully attracting the molecules of water, followed by a decrease of the water""s reaction with other solutes. K+ assumes an arrangement encircling molecules of water. Gathering the molecules of water close together group by group forms clusters of molecules of water.
According to the results of studies through NMR (nuclear magnetic resonance) of the clusters of molecules of water existing on the inner walls of endoplasmic reticulum or mitochondria in living cells, it has been learned that, compared with the constituents of the substrate of a cell, the clusters of molecules of water are in greater concentration. This can be explained by stating that potassium ions, K+, concentrate the clusters of molecules of water and facilitate the reaction of the resultant concentrated molecules of water with structures of endoplasmic reticulum or mitochondria within cells. Accordingly, it can also be said that a smooth intercellular metabolism takes place through the phenomena of concentration of the clusters of molecules of water.
Embodiments of a device and a method for production of magnetized water for metabolism in a living body is described. The arrangement of molecules of water may be changed by a pulsating magnetic field, through formation of clusters of molecules of water, and the concentration and maintenance of magnetic properties for a certain length of time.
A device for production of magnetized water may include a chamber, which houses a vessel containing purified water, an outer wall of which is wound with coils of wire by a certain number of rounds; a means of supplying power, which converts alternating current into a series of pulsating direct current signals with a preset frequency to impress said coils in order to generate a pulsating magnetic field inside said chamber; a means of cooling placed outside said chamber to cool heat caused by said coils; a means of sensing temperature to detect changes of temperature caused by said coils; a means of measuring time to measure time of magnetization of said purified water; and a means of control, which compares the time spent on magnetization with a preset time. Said power supply means breaks off the impression of said pulsating DC signals when a preset time is reached.
The device may further include a water tank placed outside and coupled to said chamber. The water tank may receive a supply of water from an outside source. The water in said tank is magnetized in said chamber and circulated to said tank. Said tank may also include a means of outlet to discharge the magnetized water outside with ease.
A method for production of magnetized water may include a magnetism having a certain intensity and pulsating frequency with a preset frequency. The magnetism is impressed on purified water contained in a tightly closed vessel. The impression with said magnetism is continued as a spin arrangement of the molecules of water keeps unchanged. The molecules of water are made to form clusters, whereby enriched magnetized water is obtained.